hi
by brainyotaku
Summary: i don't know what to ride... don't read this... it,'s a test
1. chapter 1

Curling under his thick blanket, the boy thought he didn't really want to wake up that morning... listening to emptiness to his room, gave him a peaceful breath of his sleep...

But, the sunshine broke his sweet dream...

"Good morning, my boy, you better not become a lazy man when you grow up!..."

a blurred blonde man stared at his sleepy lad...

the boy rubbed his sticky eyes to catch the man's face in front of him, but then he pulled his blanket to cover his face.

"Father, please... let me sleep for five minutes more... I'm so sleepy..."

He turned his back to faced the man he called his father. he tried to get off from the sun light by rolling himself to the other edge of his bed. (he actually tried to get off from his dad too)

the blonde man narrowed his eyebrows as he put a smirk to hold himself from laughing. His little boy did a real good job here to pissed him off. But he got a great idea

"Okay... so I'll be going on... since your mom needs me down there... I'll see you later boy..."

listening to the fading footsteps, the boy raised his head a bit to see if his father had gone. After confirming that his dad was gone, he continued his sleep and rolled to the other side of the bed.

as he covered his eyes, his ears suddenly heard the door slade to close itself mysteriously, that it made him curious, so as he turned his head...

"Hello my boy... I'm back!!!!" the blonde man popped up from the bottom of his bed... "Tickle time!!!"

the boy screamed, he tried to run away, but his father already tickle him apart, his father took him in and hugged him in, so he cannot escape. Laughter and Screams can be heard all over the room and the hall...

"Ehem... excuse me gentlemen..."

The father and son grew into an awkward silence as they glanced back at the door where a green haired woman just leaned on the frame of the door.

"So having fun boys?"

"Eeee... I could explain..." Said the both of them with a terrified face.

"While you don't invite me... whoop"

The woman just leap through the door and jumped onto the bed which gave them a big heart attack, but it's a good one.

The green haired woman was hugging them down the bed, The three of them just laugh at the joke the woman made, but not just that because they're so happy as a family.

The boy cannot stop laughing to what just happened, he was so amused. but the woman and the man just stared happily at their boy with dreamy eyes, as they got into deep thought with each others' glance. As they stared for long enough to admire the look, they eventually fell into a deep kiss...

"Oh yeah... I can see that coming..." he broke the good mood there... the boy just so proud for what he just did, which gave his parents a chuckle of silliness.

After those moments came, a cry of a baby called for a total silence to proceed.

"Ah! he finally awake!" the boy rushed down his bed and to the hall. "Come on, mom, dad!" the couple then followed their son.

The boy arrived at a small bright room which was full of baby's toys and stuffs. A baby box was standing at the center of the room, and the boy was moving closer to it.

He saw a crying infant there, the infant had a thin green hair and freckles on his face, but if the infant opened its eyes, it was just as beautiful as the a diamond with an emerald green color.

He reached out the hand of the baby, as his glove covered hand was grabbed by the baby. He smiled at the moment he felt the tiny fingers of the infant and he whispered...

"Good morning, brother..."

His parents who watched him and the baby at the the frame of the door were smiling deeply at the dreamy thoughts, as the mother almost teared her eyes up.

Then they walked in and the mother took the baby and carried it to see its face, the infant lost its cry as it saw its mother and it chuckled.

The boy was so relaxed to finally heard the baby wasn't crying anymore, and then his father carried him up high.

The boy couldn't wonder much more happiness that he could get than just having this small family of his.

And of course one thing he ever wanted right now, it was to protect his family.


	2. our Children

Tenko Shimura... that's the boy name... he wasn't this happy before, he had though worst if you wanna know... he wasn't supposed to be hopeful.

He was used to despair, full of pain and full of hatred. He was lifeless, it was all happened when he was so little, a time where he lost everything that was called as life, but more than that it was his parents... and when that happened he was only 5.

He slides down the stairs and hopped down with style, which it made the blonde man who was his father laughed.

"Ahahaha... good job Tenko!"

The man bumped his big fist, to Tenko's small hand. "You finally did it... I told you... it wasn't hard, but much more careful next time okay? you don't want mom to be angry... she's scary you know..."

"I can hear that Toshinori Yagi!"

"Shit...(in english tho)" Toshinori, the big half american man was Tenko step father, but Tenko didn't care about that, he loves his old man so much, there are so many reasons why he loves the big blonde man, but he loves the man's tricks the most.

"Mom! Dad whispers a bad word..."

Tenko shouted to report his mother upstairs...

"Shhhhh~" Toshinori tried to silenced his son up.

"He swears in english! He says Sh—umpff!!" Toshinori covered his son's mouth as he heard his wife questions the little boy...

"What is it again Tenko?"

"Ee... Nothing Inko, Honey, he just told me if he is hungry... just take care of Izuku" Toshinori shouted to tell his wife as he carry his adoptive son to the kitchen counter

"Oh, Toshi dear, I make a Chinese porridge on the container, and the topping on the sauce pan, make sure Tenko ate them all..."

"Okay" Toshinori shouted from afar.

Tenko rushed to the chair at the kitchen counter as he got off from his father.

"Okay, no more pissing-dad-off-stuffs little guy..."

Tenko just giggled at his father's 'so-done' face.

"Sorry dad, I will not do that again, I'm just so excited to show you some new tricks I saw from the tv shows..."

Toshinori frowned at the boy's words... he then became curious as it could be explained from his good-look face. As Toshinori took the bowl from the counter, he then glances back at his son.

"Tricks? Magic tricks? then why don't you say that in the first place my son?!" Toshinori showed a very excited gesture to his son.

"Yeah... wanna see?! ah wait!" Tenko rushed down his tall chair and he climbs the stairs to his room, he dashes in front of his mother as it gave her a heart attack.

meanwhile, Toshinori has done preparing each of his family members' meals, Inko then joined him in the kitchen as she seated her baby on the baby chair.

"So what's all with the rush? he looked so excited..." Inko stared deeply in her husband's electric blue eyes.

"He wanted to show me this magic trick from that kids variety show that I showed him last few days..." Toshinori then closing himself to his wife as he heard a sliding sound from the stairs' handle.

"Wait... wait... a little water inside..."

the boy dashed to the sink behind his parents and he returned to his seat as he grab a a small bottle of water.

"huff... huff... so... this is... just a mere... water bot'l..." his parents are giggling at his panting face that is full of sweat.

"So I'll tell you this, you know that if we poured a water from a bottle it will always go out, but this time let me show you..."

Tenko raised his bottle and openned its bottle top, and he tilted it upside-down, but...

"Oh my god... Tenko, the water didn't fall!" Inko went near her eldest son and admired it in close distance.

"Cool right?! The variety show is so cool!"

"Yeah.. hahaha that's my son, well how did you do that?" Toshinori was speechless, and that's why he rushed to ask his little guy.

"So... umm... I created a tiny hole on the bottle and i covered it hard so the water won't drip when it's standing right, of course not using my pinkie finger, so if I turned it upside-down by closing the small hole, the air will not pushed a pressure to the water to fall... that's all! well it's not magic trick, it'a science..." the boy just smiled his pride at the end of his explanation.

Toshinori and Inko left speechless and wide eyed. They were surprised their little boy who had lived with them for almost two years had progressed a lot.

"Wow... Tenko... you are... geniuss!!! oh my goodness!!!(in english)" Tenko was brought up to the air by his father with a laughter on his face. Inko just gave him an applause of his son, as izuku just playing with the spoon and screams witch chuckles and porridge all over the chair.

"That's so cool, you should tell Nana Nicole about this... how bout that?!"

"I don't mind... ehehehe"

Not for long a ring of door bell was echoing all around the house and Inko without hesitate went to the front door and she listens to the interphone of someone from the other side of the door.

" _This is a package courier service for Mr. Yagi.._."

then Inko opened the door to take the package from the courier.

"Yes, I'm Mrs. Yagi let me receive the package for you Mr." Inko took the package as the courier gave her a receival signature form, and Inko signed it.

"Thank you ma'am, please enjoy the package that we sent."

"Sure thing sir, have a good day..."

Inko closed the front door, as the household's phone chimes.

"I'll take it dear!" Inko shouted Toshinori to tell him.

As Inko answered it, she was so surprised that it was the voice of her dearest aunt in law, and her son's cheerful Nana...

"Hello.. Toshi?! Are you there?"

"Aunt Nicole? Hello!"

"My Green Tea! How are you honey? I hope you got the package from America!" the happy voice of her not-young-anymore aunt was so teenager like, sometimes Inko asks herself if western people were forever young.

"I'm fine, as for the kids and Toshi are okay... they are at the kitchen, so I took the package, it had come in good condition... thank you so much aunt Nicole..." Inko smiles softly as she answered more questions from aunt Nicole.

She walked towards the kitchen counter while bringing the big package, she could see her husband was feeding their little infant with a bowl of porridge, Tenko sat just sat beside his father while he ate his porridge.

She put the package down as she still answering the phone by clamping it between her shoulder and her ear-cheek.

" _So how's the new house Honey? is it comfy? I hope Toshinori's aren't way too American for you... hahaha"_

"Ah no it was perfect, and rather large than I thought, the children could actually run around and playing around as much as they could... we just adjusting the furniture 2 days ago, but the house too big, so there are some hollow parts that makes it looks lonely... but well still it's beyond everything..."

She then glanced at Toshinori who was stealing the conversation by silently listening to it.

 _"Ohohoho~ well, I can imagine it now... a big house with a happy tiny family... it really fits you darling..."_

As aunt Nicole mentioned the tiny family, her tiny family had just making fun of their father. Little Izuku pulled the bangs of the father, and Tenko tickled his father for what Toshi did this morning.

Inko was chuckling at what just happened, then aunt Nicole cut the mood that Inko had flew into.

" _Oh by the way, sweet Inko, How about your kids, how old are they now? Tenko and my lil' Izuku?"_ then Nana's voice switches into a sweet tone, she always did that when she talked about the kids.

"They are doing great auntie... Izuku is 10 months and he had tried to walk so many times which is amazing, but he haven't spoke, which sometimes become a concern to us, but I think he'll be okay, sometimes there are lateness right, aunt?..." Inko then frowned but she still left some smirk on her face.

" _It's okay dear, there are some cases like that, maybe he was too confused about words... they will eventually found out... Izuku had done great by just trying to walk though! cheer up!"_

"Thank you Aunt Nicole..."

"How about Tenko, How's he going?"

"He's going to be eight now and he's really wonderful... he progressed a lot in subjects of general lessons, like science, math, literature even languages, he could speak English a little too..."

" _Oh really, I wonder how it sounds like! I wanted to hear it!..."_

"Well, not just that Aunt Nichole... today he surprised us with a magic trick that he just learned from a variety kids show in our new tv! even Toshinori speechless about that, we were outsmarted by him..."

" _That's even more cooler! I'd really like to see that! your kids are unexpected Inko... I hope you and Toshinori can take care of these treasured children..."_

"We are aunt... we love them..."

" _Okay then, I'll leave it here! I need to close the phone... can you give it to the others... I wanted to say farewell to each of them..."_

"Sure thing Aunt... Izuku said goodbye to Nana..." Inko then gave the phone to her tiniest boy in the gang.

"De~ Da~ Pffftt~" The baby then laugh listening to his Nana's voice.

"Tenko say bye to Nana..." Inko then turned to her other son and gave the phone to the eldest son, and he grabbed the phone himself. He looked like a boss now to Toshinori, because he talk in english and grabbed the phone in an elegant way.

"Hello Nana, It's Tenko!...

Yea! I do Magic!...

Papa says cool! Mama surprised!... Speak little english...

Oh! Presents to Izuku and me?...

thank you Nana! Love you!

(all in english)"

Toshinori then take the phone as Tenko get off from his chair to go to the living room to watches tv. Toshinori the answers his aunt in japanese instead of english, because he was pissed by his own tricky son.

"Yes, Aunt Nikki, thank you for the package..."

 _"Tenko is so good... I can't believe he's good at making simple words with no grammar error... did taught him Toshi?"_

"Yeah... Aunt Nikki, sometimes, the rest he learned it from books and tv... so I heard you gave the kids presents... what are those? don't tell me you buy expensive things?"

 _"No, don't get me wrong you impolite nephew... well I guess these are not just presents for them but for the whole family... well I don't want to surprise, but those things are your sister's and mother's childhood toys..."_

"Miyoko's and Mom's..."

Listening to Toshinori shaking voice, gave Inko a little frowning face, she knew it has to be about Toshinori's past again.

" _Yes, dear Toshinori... don't worry... I don't want to hurt your feelings, but instead to have you remember of happiness instead... I wanted to share you some of your sister's and mother's happiness in their innocentness as a child... so to recapture her image as a child, i gave your children her stuffs, so that you can see, she is still alive in them, in Inko, in me and in you... get it?"_

Toshinori just went silent as he began to tear one eyedrop on his cheek which make Inko feels worry about him which makes her to sit beside him, but then he smiled as he said...

"Thank you for bringing her back alive to me Aunt Nikki..." his voice sounds warm now as hefelt relieved to understand.

" _No It's not just me Toshi... it's also you and your family... you need to thank all of us who had tried their best to keep this warmth and happiness of the family up! understand?"_

"Yes, aunt Nikki..."

 _"Well then I need to go... have a nice day there Toshi... I love you all.. goodbye!"_

"We love you too, aunt Nikki..."

The end of the phone Line came after the last call. Toshinori put the phone on the counter as he still looks a little bit sad. Inko sooths his fluffy blonde hair as he took her hand and kissed it softly, he whispered two words to erased her worries...

"I'm okay"

She then began to stand and kissed the chin of her husband and rubbed his shoulder. She then took Izuku off the dirty baby chair and left it behind to the living room with Toshinori.

Toshinori without any further thoughts, cleaned up the tables, baby chair and dishes really quick. He then grabbed the large package and brought it to the table in the living room.

"Okay then... do you wanna see what's inside it? Tenko?"

"Sure!" The boy who was just bored by the tv show jumped in happiness by thinking 'finally they let me ripped this box apart'

"Oh... no ripping like crazy and quirk..."

"Aw.. Dad..." he cried as he set a sad face, but Inko smiles at the blue haired boy as she also made a silly face to cheer him up. Tenko then made a sillyface and laugh which confirmed if he has cheered up.

"So, since insides are all fragile, we needed to ripped it cautiously." Toshinori blinked as he took a pair of scissors and cut the tape carefully.

Inko gave the baby to Tenko, so that she could help her husband to open the well wrapped package... actually too well wrapped.

"Your aunt really knows how to wrapped every side with tapes isn't it?" Inko jokes about the package.

"Yeah... she told me, she was afraid if terrorists slipped something inside while it was on its way here..." Toshinori rolled his eyes which gave Inko humour, so it giggles her to the thought.

The tapes were all gone, then Tenko satrted to act curious about the insides, he tried to get close by carrying the baby on his small thin body. Inko then hurried to take the baby as she pities her eldest son.

"Take a look Tenko..." She patted him, and he climbed the table up and amazed at the insides.

"Porsche Cars!! So old!" Tenko was excited as he put the porsches down carefully and searched for orher things...

Toshinori then found a very old collection of CDs that he suspects to be from his Sister's legacy.

"These CDs, Miyoko really loves old disney movies, mostly Lion King, I remember..."

"You okay? darling?" Inko worried about him.

"Yeah... I love Disney too... don't worry" he chuckles at his wife which it brought back the smile on her face.

"Look what I found! an old teddy doll! spelles S-E-R-E-N-A... serena?"

"Right my boy... that's my late mom's name!" Toshinori shouted like a cowboy.

"Nana's too... cool! I think it suits Izuku much more! Here Bro!"

"Look at that Izuku... big brother Tenko gave you a mr Teddy... say thank you!"

Izuku chuckles as his mother played with the teddy, and Tenko's weird noises to make the bear looked like it spoke.

Toshinori sees the happiness of what his aunt mentioned... his children... yep... he never looses anything if they always smile... everything is okay...

 _I'm happy now... Mom... Sis..._


End file.
